ISU-152
|prereq = Breakthrough Assault Strategy: Tank Warfare |production_struc = None |primary_weapon = 152.4 mm ML-20S gun-howitzer |secondary_weapon = None |health = |armor = Heavy |speed = 3 m/s |num_abilities = 1 |abilities = 152mm Howitzer Barrage * Fires two indirect shots to the target. * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 60 seconds }} ' Overview ' '''The ISU-152 marks its beginning on January 24, 1943. This was the moment of appearance of the first fighting vehicle of this family. It was designated Object 236 (Объект 236), using the same concept as the SU-152. The Object 236 was completed in Factory No. 100 in Chelyabinsk, and on the same day, January 24, underwent trials on the Chebarkulski artillery range, 107 km from Chelyabinsk. By February 7, 1943 the trials were over, passed with success. On February 14 the vehicle was adopted and put on production under the KV-14 (КВ-14) designation. In April 1943 was ordered KV-14 to be henceforth designated SU-152 (СУ-152). In time, the combat performance of SU-152, based on the KV-1S tank, made necessary the modernisation of the vehicle, using the new IS tank as a base. On May 25, 1943, shortly after deployment, the administration of Factory No. 100 ordered the beginning of the SU-152 modernization, which included an increase of the armor protection and other improvements. The development began in July 1943, under the supervision of Joseph Yakovlevich Kotin (the chief designer of Soviet heavy tanks) and G. N. Moskvin as the main designer, and in about a month the first modernized variant was ready. It was designated IS-152 (ИС-152). It underwent factory trials in September 1943, revealing a large number of different deficiencies, which sent it back for further improvement. In October 1943 a second (different) modernized variant was ready, designated Object 241 (Объект 241). It was an improvement over the IS-152. The factory trials began the same month, followed by state trials on the Gorohovetskom test range. On November 6, 1943, an order was issued for adoption of this variant, under the ISU-152 (ИСУ-152) designation, and in December its production began at the Chelyabinsk Kirovsk Plant, replacing the SU-152. The ISU-152 is a multi-role Russian tank that first appeared Company of heroes : Eastern Front. Its main 152mm gun can just decimate whatever it is in its way. It is capable of out-ranging the Tiger 1's and the King Tiger's main guns. It can be acquired by selecting The Juggernaught upgrade of the Soviet Tank Warfare strategy from Breakthrough Assault Strategy. It should be noted that the ISU has a very slow turret traverse and terrible rate of fire. A well used tiger could flank and kill this beast easily. It is best used as an assault gun rather than a tank destroyer unless escorted with other tanks to defend its rear. In Eastern Front, only one ISU-152 can be at the battlefield at time, however one of these behemoth is strong enough to turn the tide of the match if used correctly. It poses a 152.4 mm howitzer as main gun, enough to fight head to head vs Axis heavy vehicles. Besides being designed as an Assault Gun for supporting Infantry and destroying fortified positions, it proved to be great at killing enemy heavy armour, which is reflected in Eastern Front. As it uses a howitzer weapon, it can fire two precise barrage to a desired position, annihilating any enemy unit located in the position or causing it a heavy damage. Weapons 152.4 mm ML-20S This gun-howitzer gives up 215 damage per shell and reloads for 11 seconds. It has a big radius of 3.5 meters so it can kill infantry easily. It also stuns vehicles for 3 seconds per shot. Tips *Always support this unit, remember that besides having high damage output, it has no turret. *Remember this unit use a howitzer weapon, meaning that every shot provides additional splash damage, hurting units that are near to where the shot hit. *Remember you can call this unit one at a time, but if killed can be easily replaced if you have enough resources for one more. Weakness The ISU-152 can be dangerous but it requires large amount of manpower resources to deploy. And only one is available to be deployed on the battlefield at any given time per commander. Since it is a slow moving unit it can be easily ambushed by other faster units, like Panzer IV. As it is turretless it can be easily encircled if the owner isn't cautious, you should remember that it has a quite long reload time use it at your advantage; try to not attack with infantry with anti-tank equipment such Volksgrenadiers, or Grenadiers unless the unit is weak or is facing other targets, because it excels at killing infantry and you will only give it free vet. Stormtroopers can work to a lesser extent but it is still a risky tactic and a good opponent could take a step further to that.The ISU-152 is expensive and slow moving and should not be squandered by charging it mindlessly into enemy defenses. Trivia *This is a multi role vehicle and it makes for a good all around tank. *It has the longest range of any tank in game. *Its roles are heavy SPG, heavy assault gun, and heavy tank destroyer. *The reload time of its gun is the longest, of 12 seconds. Category:Company of Heroes: Eastern Front Category:Units Category:Vehicles